


Cream Soda

by madryn



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Family Feels, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madryn/pseuds/madryn
Summary: Maria turned to see Carol smiling up at her with a paint brush already coated in the thick paint in her hand. The blonde woman's face was soft and held more emotion than she usually liked to show. "Green is a wonderful choice, Maria."Carol helps Maria paint the nursery.





	Cream Soda

The sun was getting low, outside of the house. 

Carol sat on the creaky wooden porch, her fingers loosely curled around the neck of her cream soda. Beyond her, the twinkling of fireflies blinked in and out of existence as the small bugs floated around the yard. There was a faint breeze, too, that made the big willowy trees wave and move in gentle motions. The sticky heat of the day was slowly diminishing as the sun disappeared, something of which Carol found herself grateful for.

"You doing anything special?" A voice called from the doorway, and Carol turned her head to the left to spy over her shoulder at the newcomer. 

Maria was smiling, her hip and her shoulder pressed against the frame of her front door. Her short hair was in disarray, but she looked as beautiful as ever. Despite being clad in black sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt, Carol's breath still escaped her at the sight. Her own lips curled up in response to seeing Maria, and she grabbed the porch railing to lift herself up to her feet. The cream soda remained on the step that she had been sitting on, but Maria did not seem to mind. 

"Just watching the sunset," Her voice was low and sultry as she slowly walked up the few steps between them. When she closed the distance between them, Carol nuzzled her nose into the juncture of Maria's neck and lightly pressed her hand to Maria's protruding stomach. "Did the little one wake you up?"

Maria hummed an affirmative, and raised one of her hands to lightly pet Carol's hair. The two of them stayed like that for a few long moments: Carol breathing in Maria's scent and Maria carding her fingers through the soft strands of Carol's hair. 

When Carol finally pulled away, Maria let her fingers stay twisted up in her hair for a moment longer before letting the strands slowly slip from between them. Carol's eyes were trained on Maria's stomach, her eyes wide with wonder and her lips pursed in thought. Her eyebrows furrowed for a moment, before Carol raised her eyes back to up meet Maria's. "I'm going to spoil the hell out of this baby, you know."

"I'd expect nothing less." Her eyes twinkled alongside the words. It was the truth: Maria knew that she could count on Carol to love this baby as her own, no matter what. She was a good person and an even better lover. Maria had long ago decided that as long as she had Carol by her side, there was no reason to worry. "That being said, I didn't just come down here so that you could oogle me, Danvers."

"Aw," Carol pouted, purposefully widening her eyes and jutting out her lips. Her eyes were shining with playfulness, though, and Maria thought that was a good look for her. "And here I thought that you were in love with me."

"Well, you must have thought wrong," she said with a smirk twisting her lips. The boisterous laughter that erupted from Carol was a pleasant sound to Maria's ears, and she could not stop the lovesick expression from taking over her face if she had tried. "I was actually wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me paint the nursery."

The giddy expression on Carol's face was answer enough, Maria thought, but the other woman's excited squeal of _"Yes!"_ was still nice to hear.

They climbed the staircase together, despite Maria arguing that she wasn't helpless. Carol was a woman on a mission and a woman in love, and when those two factoids joined together on something she was practically unstoppable. So, despite being reluctant to let Carol baby her, Maria let Carol do this for her. It felt nice to be fussed over, every once in awhile. That did not stop her from letting it be known that such an act would _not_ be a regular occurrence, however.

Carol's faux innocent smile had not given her much hope in that regard.

The third door on the left opened to reveal an empty room. 

Maria had been reluctant to move any of her new baby things into the nursery until it was painted. The problem was that she had never found the time to actually get around to the actual painting aspect of building her baby's nursery. She was grateful that Carol had agreed to help, because she knew that there was no way that Maria could handle using a ladder right now. That was what had been stopping her, if she was to be honest. She did not like to feel weak, and not being able to paint the higher places on the walls would have made her see herself as such. Luckily, her lover was more than fit enough to handle the task. 

"What happened to the good old pink or blue?" The voice stole Maria out of the thoughts, and she turned from where she had been gazing unknowingly out of the room's big window. She turned to see Carol holding up a can of paint, its lid already having been removed by said woman. 

"Boring." She said, and waved a hand towards the open window. A clear view of the house's yard could be seen, all big trees and shifting grass. "Green is a much better color, if you ask me. It holds so much more importance to me than those gender stereotyped colors."

Maria turned to see Carol smiling up at her with a paint brush already coated in the thick paint in her hand. The blonde woman's face was soft and held more emotion than she usually liked to show. "Green is a wonderful choice, Maria."

The tone carrying the words said so much more than just that, and Maria felt her eyes well up with unshed tears. They were happy tears, elated tears, even. She had always wanted to have a baby of her own, and now she had the chance to raise that baby with the love of her life by her side. Her understanding, amazing lover, who was always so attentive and kind. Carol had always been her partner-in-crime, but now she was her partner-in-life, too. 

"I love you, Carol," Maria told her, sincerely. 

Carol dropped the paintbrush onto the tin lid of the paint can, before rising to her feet. With a few quick steps she was in front of Maria and pressing their lips together. Their kiss was short and chaste, but both of them poured all of their love into it. It was everything both of them had always hoped to have, but had never truly believed that they could get. 

"I love you, too." Carol spoke with finality, before smearing a drop of green paint across Maria's cheek. The playful look in her eyes was back, and Maria was happy to see it. " _Oops_."

"Oh, its _on_."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are beyond appreciated <3


End file.
